Sweet Delight Chocolate
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Pocky Series/special for Masahiro 'Night' Seiran/Tingkah Naruto selalu bisa membuat Sakura menggeleng heran. Kali ini 'modus' apalagi yang dilakukan Naruto untuk menggoda Sakura?/"Kalau kau hanya ingin meminta ciuman dariku bilang saja..."/NaruSaku/head-canon sett/short/RnR?


**Naruto © M. K.**

 _ **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang dihasilkan dari fic ini. Everything is just for fun!**_

 **Story © Aika Namikaze**

 **Special for Masahiro 'Night' Seiran- _neechan_**

 **WARNING(S): Head-Canon setting, short**

 **Don't like don't read! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **POCKY SERIES: Sweet Delight Chocolate**

.

.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Pintu ruangan terbuka lebar dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berdiri di depan meja Sakura. Gerakan tangan Sakura yang sibuk menulis laporan mendadak terhenti melihat senyum cerah Naruto yang tertuju ke arahnya. Secerah matahari di luar sana yang membuatnya kepanasan tengah hari ini.

Bisa dibilang Sakura sudah tidak kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto yang secepat kilat sampai-sampai ia tak sempat merasakan aliran _chakra_ -nya. Saking cepatnya bahkan sampai tak sempat mengetuk pintu—Sakura bahkan ragu Naruto pernah melakukannya setiap datang.

Tapi senyumnya yang saaangat lebar itu dan sesuatu yang sedang dipegangnya yang sukses membuat _emerald_ hijau Sakura kini terbelalak sempurna.

Sekotak Pocky rasa cokelat.

"Sakura- _chan_ mau?" tawar Naruto antusias sambil menunjukkan kotak Pocky yang sudah terbuka bungkusnya itu.

Masih belum memahami maksud Naruto, yang meluncur dari mulut Sakura hanyalah satu kata, "Hah?"

"Pocky, Sakura- _chan_ , ini enak. Cobalah!"

Aku tahu itu, batin Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya kesal. Tapi untuk apa _hokage_ ketujuh itu sampai repot-repot mendatangi ruangannya bahkan saat jam makan siang masih dua jam lagi hanya untuk menawarinya Pocky?

"Kau datang hanya untuk menawariku ini?" tanya Sakura masih heran. Naruto mengangguk yakin.

Sakura mendesah keras. Tingkah Naruto seringkali tidak bisa ditebak. Dan sepertinya, dalam seumur hidupnya sudah ribuan kali tingkah Naruto membuatnya menggelengkan kepala heran.

"Kalau kau sempat bermain-main seperti ini bukankah lebih kau kembali ke ruanganmu dan melaksanakan tugasmu, _hokage-sama_? Kurasa pekerjaanmu pasti tidak sedikit untuk kau abaikan," Sakura mengetuk dahi Naruto dengan ujung bolpoinnya lalu beranjak bangkit dari kursi. "Aku juga sibuk sekali hari ini jadi berhenti menggangguku."

"Tapi Sakura- _chan_ , kau harus ambil Pocky ini. Satu juga tak masalah!" rengek Naruto sambil mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju salah satu sudut ruangan, mencari sesuatu di rak dokumen.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Sakura- _chan_." Kali ini Naruto mengikuti Sakura yang mengambil minum di dispenser.

"…"

"Sakura- _chaaaan._ "

Sakura menaruh gelasnya di atas meja lalu berbalik menatap Naruto. Ia mendesah kesal. Kenapa lelaki itu hobi mengikutinya kemanapun seperti anak kucing?

"Mau ya?"

Dan mata biru itu, kenapa ia selalu menatapnya seperti anak kucing jika Naruto sedang ingin meminta sesuatu padanya seperti sekarang?

"Kau tidak akan pergi sampai aku menuruti permintaanmu 'kan?"

Anggukan kepala Naruto berulangkali membuat Sakura akhirnya menggaruk pelipisnya sembari mendesah keras.

"Baiklah."

Sakura mengambil satu batang Pocky dan langsung menggigitnya. Rasa gurih dan manis cokelat seketika bercampur di mulut Sakura.

"Sudah 'kan? Sekarang kembalilah ke ruanganmu."

"E-eh!?" pekik Naruto.

Sakura yang hampir membalikkan badannya mengerjap kaget. "Apa lagi?"

"Aku belum siap-siap, Sakura- _chaaan_."

Matanya semakin mengerjap bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Seharusnya kau memakan ujung Pocky yang kugigit, Sakura- _chan_ , seperti ini." Naruto meraih sebatang pocky lalu menahannya di mulutnya.

Matanya mengerjap penuh harap sementara bibirnya masih betah tersenyum lebar ke arah Sakura. Seolah mengirim kode.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk memahami maksud Naruto. " _B-baka_! Jangan aneh-aneh, Naruto!"

 _Duagh!_

"Aw!"

Sakura terengah dengan wajah memerah dan tangan terkepal. Ia akhirnya paham kenapa Naruto bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk menerima snack renyah berbalut cokelat itu.

"Berhenti bermain-main dan kembali ke ruanganmu sekarang, Naruto!" seru Sakura sebal setengah mati.

Naruto meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya. Sial, rencananya untuk mendapat ciuman dari Haruno Sakura gagal total. Alih-alih kecupan manis di bibir, justru rasa berdenyut di kepala pirangnya yang ia dapat.

Sepertinya Naruto datang di saat yang tidak tepat untuk sedikit mengerjai Sakura. Daripada harus berhadapan dengan Sakura yang ngambek padanya sepanjang hari, lebih baik ia menyerah sekarang.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan kembali ke ruanganku," ucap Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Ia maju selangkah lalu menaruh kotak pocky itu di tangan Sakura. "Tapi makanlah ini kalau kau senggang, Sakura- _chan_. Cokelat bisa meredakan sedikit stressmu, lho."

Usapan tangan Naruto di puncak kepalanya dan senyum teduh lelaki itu membuat Sakura kembali melunak. Sejak kapan Naruto bisa tiba-tiba berubah manis setelah bersikap sangat menyebalkan padanya?

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan sensasi hangat di pipinya, "Terima kasih," jawabnya pendek.

Naruto mengangguk riang. "Yosh! Sampai nanti, Sakura- _chan_!" ia meraih sebatang pocky lagi dan menggigitnya di mulutnya sebelum berlalu.

"Tunggu."

Naruto merasa lengannya ditarik ke belakang lalu pocky sedang yang digigitnya tiba-tiba menghilang, dan digantikan oleh… sentuhan lembut di bibirnya.

Kecupan itu tak berlangsung lama. Tidak cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk memahami hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kalau kau _hanya_ ingin meminta ciuman dariku bilang saja," Sakura menatap Naruto dengan rona merah yang terlihat jelas di pipinya yang putih. "Tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi, _baka_!" bisik Sakura sebal.

Naruto masih mengerjap kaget. Tidak menyangka Sakura akan menciumnya tiba-tiba seperti barusan. Dalam sedetik bibirnya semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, boleh aku minta ciuman darimu lagi, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto antusias dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura.

"H-hei, kau mau apa, Naruto!" Sakura berusaha menahan dada Naruto saat lelaki itu mulai memajukan wajahnya untuk menciumnya lagi.

Tok tok tok.

Ketukan di pintu membuat keduanya seketika menoleh. Seorang perempuan dengan jas dokter dan stetoskop melingkar di lehernya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum jahil.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian. Tapi, dokter Haruno, kau dibutuhkan di ruang operasi sepuluh menit lagi," perempuan itu terkikik kecil melihat Sakura buru-buru melepas pelukan Naruto di pinggangnya. Ia beralih ke Naruto. "Selamat siang, _hokage-sama_."

Naruto nyengir. "Hai, Ino, kau datang di saat yang kurang tepat, kautahu."

Ino tertawa. "Kalau ingin bermesraan, pastikan pintunya terkunci. Dasar pasangan pengantin baru."

Naruto tertawa kikuk sembari menggaruk pipinya. Sementara Sakura terburu-buru memakai jas dokternya sambil berusaha menutupi rona merah yang masih jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku salah sebut tadi. Seharusnya sudah ganti jadi 'dokter Uzumaki' ya?"

"Ino- _pig_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

* * *

HAI~! Fic ini kudedikasikan spesial untuk Masahiro 'Night' Seiran alias mbak Ratih kesayangan akoehhhhh! Hahahaha. Jadi ceritanya, ini buat surprise birthday fic pas Desember kemarin tapi apa daya kegiatan di RL kok menyita waktu banget huhu :( I know this is suuuuuuuper lateeeeee tapi aku pingin banget buatin sesuatu buat kado kecil untuk semua mimin mermaid TTwTT

Jadi, selamat ulang tahun kakak jauhku yang cantik, semua doa yang terbaik untukmu uda kukirim langsung ke Tuhan ya! *kisshug* semoga suka hadiah kecil dari dedek bungsu di kalangan mermaid ini chuchuchu~~~(?) *lempar cium jauh* ini uda kutulis dari Desember kemarin jadi anggap aja uda kuucapin dari kemaren2 juga yah(?) /plak

Ah, akhirnya bisa comeback(?) pake NaruSaku lagi, sekalian buat ngerayain tahun keenam berkelana di FFN nih hahaha :'p semoga masih tetap suka~ uda mulai kepikiran kira-kira sampai kapan ya bakal tetep nulis di ffn? Tapi selama masih ada ide sama niat sih belum bakal berhenti dulu haha x'D

P.S: Selain fic ini, ada 2 fic Pocky Series lain dengan rasa(?) dan pairing yang berbeda, mampirlah kalau sempat dan tinggalkan jejakmu!

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca! Tinggalkan jejakmu, please!

Xxx

Aika N.


End file.
